Cabaret Of Desire
by Cathain
Summary: Por hoy solo quiero dejar que mi mente y mi cuerpo sean esclavos al servicio de mis deseos.
1. Capitulo I Andromeda

Cabaret Of Desire  
By Cathain 

Capitulo I.- Andromeda.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y su encantador universo le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Antes de empezar tengo que aclarar que este fanfic esta inspirado en 'Saña' de Joanne Distte, y me refiero mas que nada al estilo de fanfic, escribiré varias viñetas sobre Narcissa Malfoy, al contrario de Joanne, las mías tendrán un lazo que las unirá unas a otras irremediablemente, o es por lo menos lo que planeo. De hecho este fanfic será una colección de viñetas sobre Narcissa y el deseo, cada viñeta contendrá una pareja diferente. Comenzare con Andrómeda, luego Bellatrix, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy y terminare con Severus Snape.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Quizás es solo el hecho de encontrarme fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi mundo. Es como si mi mente la llamase a gritos, aun cuando gritar es demasiado vulgar. Tomo un trago de mi té de jazmín antes de apartar la taza, finalmente estoy libre, libre de aquella jaula en la no sabia estaba atrapada. Lucius esta en Azkaban y yo estoy tomando el té en el mejor café muggle de Londres. Las ironías abundan en mi vida.

Por hoy solo quiero dejar que mi mente y mi cuerpo sean esclavos al servicio de mis deseos. Pero volvamos a ella, hace tanto tiempo que no la recordaba, mi querida hermana Andrómeda; Cuando aun era una niña que no sabia mucho del mundo mas allá de las paredes en las que estaba atrapado aun mi destino, cuando podía decir libremente que amaba a Andrómeda, mucho antes de que ella se marchara de casa.

Recuerdo especialmente cada atardecer en el que nos sentábamos en la parte mas alejada del jardín y mi hermana mayor peinaba mi largo cabello platinado con amor infinito y dulzura inquebrantable mientras tarareaba hermosas melodías. Esperaba todo el día por ese momento, hasta los regaños de mi madre los olvidaba fácilmente, entregándome al oculto placer de tener las manos de Andrómeda sobre mí, desplegando sus manos de dedos finos en suaves caricias que mas de una vez rozaban mi nuca. Sentía como miles de mariposas bailaban contentas en mi estomago.

Hasta que finalmente logre convencerla de que me permitiera hacer lo mismo con su largo cabello castaño, su cabello era distinto al mío, toda ella era tan distinta a mi, Andrómeda y Bellatrix se parecían mas que nada, lo único que variaba en ellas era su color de cabello y de ojos, mientras los de Bella eran malvas, los de ella eran casi dorados, como el ámbar expuesto al brillante sol del atardecer. Mientras Andrómeda jugaba a peinarme, yo jugaba a despeinarla y llenaba su larga cabellera de pequeñas flores que habían en nuestro jardín, las de la parte oculta, las que madre no conocía.

Y luego ambas nos recostábamos sobre la hierba y Andrómeda leía algún libro sobre distintas ciudades mágicas y no mágicas del mundo entero mientras yo dormitaba arrullada sobre su tono de voz sobrio y chispeante. Adoraba a mi hermana.

Cierto día, Andrómeda se marcho a Hogwarts, ciertamente madre y padre estuvieron bastante decepcionados de que no quedara en Slytherin sino en Ravenclaw. Tiempo después entendí que mi hermana mayor era demasiado inteligente y bondadosa como para quedar en Slytherin, no que Slytherin sea malo, esa fue mi casa, y considero que es la mejor, pero no era el destino de Andrómeda pertenecer a Slytherin, entonces no solo hubiese traicionado a su sangre al marcharse de casa.

Desde entonces nada fue igual, ni para ella, ni para ninguna. Para Bellatrix y para mi Andrómeda era nuestra heroína, no le temía a madre ni a padre.

Cuando Andrómeda volvió de Hogwarts era como si fuese otra. Todos sus ideales habían cambiado y con el paso de los años adquirieron un carácter más radical. Con cada año iba perdiendo poco a poco a ese ser que convirtió en maravillosos mis días de infancia, aquellos días en los que nuestra educación era cada vez más estricta; debiamos ser perfectas. Lo somos, cada una a nuestra manera, hasta Andrómeda que huyo de casa, se caso con un mago de dudosa procedencia y tuvo una hija llamada Nymphadora; Nombre de ninfa.

No espero que lo entienda nadie, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero jamás dejare de amar a Andrómeda, así con la misma intensidad en que la odia Bellatrix por haberla traicionado. Pero puedo decir que a pesar de que mi hermana nos hubiese abandonado eso no significo nunca que nos hubiese olvidado, lo sé porque ella dejo una carta para mí, explicando todo lo que sentía y todo lo que lamentaba habernos tenido que dejar para continuar con su vida.

Quizás no lo entendí en el primer instante, tarde años en comprenderlo, así como tarde años en comprender que el despertar de mi deseo se desenvolvió en las manos de dedos finos y cálido amor con las que Andrómeda jugaba con mi cabello, o con las cuales me arrullaba en las noches cuando yo tenia alguna pesadilla demasiado horrorosa para poder escapar.

A veces me despierto en las noches con el susurro de alguna canción que Andrómeda hubiese cantado alguna vez para mí mientras me apretaba contra su pecho y acariciaba mi espalda.

Andrómeda que lo fue todo una vez y que ahora ya no es mas que una vulgar memoria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	2. Capitulo II Bellatrix

Cabaret Of Desire  
By Cathain 

Capitulo II.- Bellatrix.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estoy sentada frente a Bellatrix, ella me mira divertida, pero no es esa mirada que destina para mí, es la mirada de intenso desprecio repulsivo que siente por mi esposo. Porque Bella no ve lo que hay mas allá de la mascara, si lo supiera, si supiera que es Narcissa la que se encuentra tras la ropa y el traje de fiel mortifago que utiliza Lucius Malfoy. La estoy engañando y no puedo evitar vanagloriarme en este efecto. Puedo recordar a mi dulce hermana mayor con anhelo y cariño perdidos pero jamás podría recordar a Bella de esa forma. ¿Es acaso el momento de que ella vea lo que puedo llegar a ser? Ella siempre ah vivido y dormido con una parte de mí, la parte que siempre necesitare que vea, porque Bellatrix no perdona, porque ella solo tiene la palabra 'venganza' bailando en su hermosa mirada malva.

Mi padre siempre decía que los Black nunca hacían lo que los demás desearan, un Black nunca se resigna a un destino impuesto o predestinado, los Black eligen aun cuando cueste sangre...

Bellatrix cree en la pureza de nuestra sangre y en nuestro linaje, si... Pero para ella esta primero el honor de Lord Voldemort antes que el suyo y por eso también a traicionado a su manera.

Los Black son una familia de traidores.

No puedo evitar sonreir ante este pensamiento ensordecedor que taladra mi cerebro, su cerebro. El frío y divertido espejo de sus ojos ah sido destrozado tras 15 años en Azkaban y ahora podía admirarse todo el sadismo y el anhelo corrupto de la sangre reflejado allí, también cierta... ¿ansiedad?.

Oh, estamos mejorando Narcissa, tu hermana ahora tiene puntos visibles.

Durante todos los años en los que Bella estuvo encarcelada y cuando alguien por casualidad la nombraba o cuando por casualidad decidía darse una vuelta por el empolvado ático venia a su mente, invocada por la voz o por los objetos tomando vida ante sus ojos, sus manos nuevamente marcándome como solo otro Black podía hacerlo.

Y sonreía, porque recordaba toda su vida en la casa de sus padres, una vida distinta. El centro donde giraba su casa y la vida de su familia era Andrómeda; hija, hermana, niña, adolescente: Perfecta.

Así como cada jardín tiene su lado salvaje, Andrómeda y Bellatrix eran distintas caras de la misma moneda.

Desde pequeña Bellatrix fue una niña muy compleja. Vengativa y solitaria. Obsesiva y posesiva. Exigente, terca y absorbente.

Bella idolatraba a nuestro padre y para padre Andrómeda era su hija favorita. Como explicarlo; Era algo fascinante ver a su padre en sus momentos de descanso enfrascado en largas discusiones sobre cualquier tema histórico junto a su hermana mayor o simplemente hundidos en silencio mientras jugaban durante horas el ajedrez. Bella y yo nos sentábamos a admirarlos, eran los únicos momentos de ocio que nos permitía madre.

Para poder comprender a Bella habría que comenzar por el ferviente deseo de ser la favorita lo que le costaba lo suyo porque madre solo nos aceptaba y nos daba escasas muestras de afecto cuando cumplíamos completamente sus ordenes en la practica de un protocolo y una etiqueta limpia y exquisita.

Nunca debe hablarse mal de un Black, quizás la gente oiga sórdidas historias sobre nuestra familia como asesinatos, expropiaciones, magia negra y prohibida, traiciones... pero jamás se oirá hablar sobre algún comportamiento indebido en un Black, porque los Black siempre se comportan a la medida justa y necesaria que satisface nuestro estatus y el noble legado que corre por la sangre en nuestras venas.

Yo nunca vi a Bellatrix mostrar compasión y hasta preocupación genuina que no fuese mas que por nuestra hermana mayor. De pequeñas ese fue su punto débil.

Nunca podré olvidar un día en el que Bella se comporto agresiva y rebelde ante las lecciones que madre nos enseñaba con tanto ahínco, nunca debíamos contrariarla porque solo podíamos esperar el peor de los castigos. Pero ese día se extralimito castigando brutalmente a mi hermana, padre amaba la disciplina pero jamás hubiese utilizado el mismo tipo de elementos para llevarla a cabo con nosotras al extremo en que lo hacia nuestra madre porque nuestro padre era débil con sus hijas, sus preciosas hijas. De haber estado allí la hubiese censurado, pero no estaba así que Andrómeda fue la que lo hizo, se levanto de su asiento con una mirada fiera, tan parecida a la de Bella cuando defiende sus ideales, entonces le arrebato la varita a nuestra madre.

Lo que solo pude ser pronosticado como una verdadera tormenta, Andrómeda cruzo la línea y obtuvo el lugar de Bella, madre la tomo de un brazo y se encerró con ella por mas de media hora hasta que finalmente la resistencia de nuestra hermana mayor fue vencida y el grito resonó a través de la puerta. Entonces madre abandono la habitación y no se sentó en la mesa hasta que una Andrómeda pálida y salpicada en sangre no tomo su lugar nuevamente, después solo tomo un par de horas hasta que finalmente dio por terminada la lección. Es casi imposible imaginar el dolor que compartíamos Bella y yo al observar la faz pálida y los ojos turbios de nuestra hermana mayor mientras nuestra madre seguía dando su absurda lección. Una temblorosa Andrómeda nos regalo una mirada y una sonrisa amable antes de levantarse de la mesa para acto seguido caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Bellatrix paso toda la noche cuidando a Andrómeda y de ahí en adelante nunca mas volvió a faltarle el respeto a nuestra madre en presencia de nuestra hermana mayor.

Un sacrificio.

Por eso nadie puede imaginarse lo que afecto a Bella ser abandonada y traicionada por Andrómeda, solo yo.

Porque así como Bella y yo compartimos sangre también compartíamos la misma obsesa fascinación por nuestra hermana mayor. Cuando Andrómeda se marcho a Hogwarts la casa comenzó una larga procesión silenciosa mientras Bella y yo nos tocábamos bajo las sabanas rememorando el cuerpo cálido de nuestra hermana que nos consolaba cuando la necesitábamos pero eso solo fueron juegos de niñas. Al siguiente año Bella se marcho a Hogwarts y quedo en Slytherin lo que alegro a nuestros padres, luego fue mi turno y también quede en Slytherin entonces lo que en mi niñez era pasión y curiosidad lo convertí en sumisión y correcto interés para convertirme ante los demás en alguien completamente manipulable y aunque delante de Andrómeda falle miserablemente delante de Bella y el mundo no.

La pasión impregna cada uno de los actos de Bella. Ella que es capaz de todo, de matar, de mentir, de destruir el mundo si fuera necesario con tal de obtener el objeto de su deseo; lo que en su defecto se traduce como poder. Lo que en vez de atraer alejo a nuestra hermana mayor y lo que me fascino a mí.

Bellatrix enloquece personas, todo el mundo lo sabe, lo siente.

La noche en la que Andrómeda se fue de casa ambas dejamos de buscarla en el cuerpo de la otra. Esa noche Bella me marco, me mostró ese mundo de placer el cual solo había conocido vagamente hasta entonces. Y yo me rendí mientras ella murmuraba que la traición era el equivalente de la muerte y que la belleza se encerraba en palacios de carne firme y sangre noble.

Yo enloquecí, y enloquecí muchas veces por ella.

El placer y el dolor me dan vida; nadie me ha dado tanta vida como Bellatrix.

Pero a sí mismo esa noche experimente en olas de frívolo placer el poder recién obtenido sobre mi hermana y lo sentí en toda su extensión; fue algo similar a esas extrañas y anacrónicas alineaciones planetarias que se dan cada 1000 años.

Sonrío de esa forma suave y calculada que tiene Lucius, porque esta noche soy él y me levanto siempre cuidando de no darle la espalda a mi hermana y me marcho.

---

A los 3 días Bella se aparece en mi casa y me siento en la mesa de comedor frente a ella mientras me reclino en mi asiento al contacto de su mano sobre mi muslo. No puedo evitar pensar nuevamente en que el placer desmesurado culmina en dolor, pero tampoco puedo evitar sentir resurgir en mis venas aquel venenoso resentimiento hacia mi madre y con una sonrisa frágil me inclino hacia ella y le regalo mi mejor sonrisa. Una que ella no conoce, una que la distrae y la devuelve a ese silencio siniestro que debió rodearla por años en Azkaban.

Pero no es momento de que piense en los años perdidos ni darle espacio a ese odio que debe sentir atravesar sus venas como vidrio cortado. Tengo que darle lo que siempre le prometía con mi cuerpo en esas viejas noches.  
Me arrodillo sumisa frente a ella y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su regazo y no puedo evitar sentir la repulsión que me produce la sangre fresca en su túnica que se adhiere a la piel limpia de mi rostro.

Bellatrix se siente poderosa y no necesito mirar sus ojos para saberlo.

No puedo evitar sentir un vago sentimiento de comprensión pero me obligo a desechar la lastima casi de inmediato porque ¿Cómo puede sentirse lastima por la serpiente condenada a arrastrarse toda su vida?.

Entonces Bella me toma por los hombros y con una delicadeza digna de admirar me hace recostar sobre la mesa. No puedo evitar pensar que esta es la mesa que comparto con mi familia, pero ella no me da tiempo, sabe que si me deja pensarlo jamás podrá obtener lo que vino a buscar hoy.

Lucius esta en Azkaban y yo no tengo ganas de pensar en él, ni en Draco, que también esta lejos de casa esta noche, que esta siendo marcado por un destino que no puedo obviarle. No puedo evitar que una lagrima resbale por mi mejilla. Mi hermana enfoca su mirada posesiva y enloquecida en mis ojos grises tratando de derribar las barreras de mi mente, pero yo solo puedo sonreír y decirle en aquel lenguaje mudo que compartimos 'mis pensamientos son solo míos'.

Ella enreda sus dedos largos y huesudos en mis cabellos forzando mi cabeza contra su rostro hasta que sus labios se presionan sobre los míos con suavidad, envenenándome.

Entonces me entrego a ella, a su venganza contra Lucius, a su pasión. A mi culpa, a mi vergüenza, a ese sádico deseo que recorre mi cuerpo al ser tocada nuevamente por mi hermana.

Y la copula de la carne y de la sangre culminan mientras los vínculos se auto perpetúan.

Despierto en la oscuridad de mi hogar, estoy sola y desnuda sobre la mesa, como un banquete consumido y no puedo evitar sentir odio. Siempre se me recuerda que solo soy un premio mas en la infinita disputa que hay entre mi hermana y mi esposo.

Porque para mi no es un misterio el que Bella apareciera esta noche solo para distraerme y clamar que ha ganado otra batalla; Me ha marcado, mi hijo a estas horas debe portar aquella marca maldita y Lucius enloquece en prisión.

Sirius, Andrómeda, Regulus... muertos. Me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo mas tendré que esperar a que ella se de cuenta¿A que ella finalmente logre traspasar mi mente?.

**El cuerpo muerto no venga injurias.**

Me pongo de pie con algo de dificultad. Bellatrix ah dejado su estigma. Me aparezco en el cuarto de baño donde abro la llave de la tina para luego tomar una toalla blanca y pequeña que humedezco en agua tibia y comienzo a limpiar las marcas, los fluidos y la sangre seca que han dejado las previas actividades regadas en mi pálida piel.

No puedo evitar sentirme frágil ante las pequeñas gotas de agua y sangre que se esparcen sobre el piso de mármol manchándose en silencio al igual que ah sido manchada mi piel entre gemidos. Suspiro con bastante fastidio antes de dejar caer también la toalla al piso y salgo de mi habitación hasta acercarme al espejo enmarcado con exquisitas líneas en oro blanco y zafiros. Observo mi perfecta figura desnuda en la oscuridad y con placer morboso deslizo mis dedos sobre mi abdomen recorriendo las cicatrices.

Nuevamente viene aquel pensamiento a mi en que el placer y el dolor me dan vida y nadie me ha dado tanta vida como Bellatrix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

_El cuerpo muerto no venga injurias_. Eso le pertenece a William Blake, Proverbios del Infierno. Muy interesantes... Sobre el fic, pues creo que tomo un giro bastante extraño -sigh- pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me salen así cuando Bellatrix esta presente, Bellatrix debe estar tan maldita como mi musa -sigh- bueno y sobre Andrómeda que también se coló en esta viñeta pues sentí necesario explicar un poco la relación entre las hermanas Black. Y este es solo un ángulo de los miles que hay sobre una relación Narcissa/Bellatrix esta vez quise que ambas su relación no fuese solo el inusual incesto sino que al principio de todo ambas estuviesen obsesionadas con su hermana mayor y que ambas buscaran otro cuerpo la una en la otra, no se si haya logrado mi propósito.

**Aspid:** Pues me quede sorprendida con tu review, gracias por dejarlo. Pues sobre el fic ya ves yo pienso que las Black si se quisieron, por lo menos antes de marchar a Hogwarts cuando tuvieron su oportunidad de ver mas allá. Bueno también ves que no todo es tan color de rosa, apartando el hecho que es el carácter del fanfic, comencé con la memoria mas limpia y el deseo mas puro por etiquetarlo de alguna manera, espero que también te guste esta viñeta, aunque ya se que mi Bellatrix es un tanto errr... extraña, o eso me han dicho. Por cierto el otro dia que nos vimos por el msn no te dije que escribi un Bellatrix/Draco? bueno fue un regalo pero quizas te gustaria echarle un vistazo, ademas de que termina en Draco/Harry en contra de mis convicciones jeje.

**Silence-messiah**: Narcissa es un personaje que tiene mucho, de hecho me gustaria ver mas fics sobre los Black en español, incluyendo a Regulus, ultimamente estoy sintiendo preferencia por estos personajes de los cuales no se encuentra mucho, porque me confieso soy bastante perezosa para leer en ingles. Espero que con esta viñeta no te decepciones del caracter del fanfic, porque se que ah tomado un camino que dista de la primera viñeta, pero aun conservo el hilo principal que es el deseo, el deseo que siente Narcissa y que no siempre es un deseo calido como el que puede expresar hacia Andrómeda. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review aunque siento que me das mucho credito jeje.

**Tarke:** pues muchas gracias por tu review, y ya ves aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te guste y sigas leyendo.

**rikku-tomoe:** Perdoname! pues son las hermanas Black que no salen mucho en los libros para el pesar de muchos fans de Harry Potter, incluyendome, y sobre el estilo pues ya me has dicho jejejeje, gracias.


	3. Capitulo III Regulus

Cabaret Of Desire  
By Cathain

Capitulo III.- Regulus.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Me temo que hablar de Regulus es mucho mas complicado que cualquier otra cosa. Recordarlo podría ser una perdida de tiempo como diría Bellatrix y quizás Sirius, pero a Sirius no le veo desde que tenia 18 años y su opinión ya de nada vale.

Podría ser una perdida de tiempo y de memoria pero el y yo nos parecíamos tanto y a la vez tan poco. Quizás en lo único que nos parecíamos era en que ambos estábamos embargados por un afecto desmedido hacia nuestros hermanos.

Me hallo aquí entre cientos de flores como silencioso publico que se deleita ante mis gestos perezosos. Intento escoger unas flores adecuadas para llevar ante la tumba de Regulus Arcturus Black…

Cuando Regulus te miraba, cuando te miraba enserio; Daba miedo. Me atrevería a decir que incluso a tía Walburga le molestaba (el resto del tiempo su mirada no valía la pena).

Tras los ojos turquesas se escondían muchos miedos y secretos, más que nada secretos…

Quizás por eso tía Walburga le exigía el doble de lo que exigía a Sirius. Quizás por eso Regulus siempre estaba tan cubierto, solo para esconder esas miserables cicatrices que un día pude recorrer con mis dedos de marfil. Solo Sirius y sus desinteresadas primas fueron sus compañeros de juegos durante su infancia. Como lo amaba su hermano mayor, tenia la certeza de que Sirius daría la vida por el pero tarde comprendí que su hermano menor jamás lo permitiría.

Cuando Sirius se marcho a Hogwarts y quedo en gryffindor una parte de Regulus murió, su infancia murió en manos de su madre. Tía Walburga me producía terror, hasta mi madre la respetaba.

Para esas fechas Bellatrix también se había ido a Hogwarts y yo acompañaba a madre a todas las pequeñas reuniones en sociedad. Creo que nunca la había visto tan feliz en su vida, a pesar de que era muy difícil percibir emociones extremas en su rostro, supongo que era porque finalmente podía volver a su mundo y dejar de estar encerrada en casa educando a sus hijas, ella adoraba esas frívolas tertulias.

Un día visitamos a tía Walburga y vagando por los rincones de la casa me tope con Regulus en la biblioteca. No estaba como siempre sumergido entre libros, miraba a través de un amplio acuario una pelea de cobras, sibilantes movimientos en una danza territorial, pero el ni siquiera las miraba… estaba mas allá de la realidad. Recuerdo hallarme fascinada ante su faz infantil, sus ojos turquesas marcados por profundas ojeras. No pude evitar posar mi mano sobre su hombro para despertarlo de su letargo… Entonces el me miro fijamente y yo no pude evitar temblar bajo sus ojos desnudos, me aleje hasta sentarme en un amplio sillón que descansaba en un rincón cerca del ventanal. Como si fuese ayer, puedo verlo avanzando hacia mí, no puedo describir lo que sentí cuando se arrodillo ante mí y se aferro a mis piernas descansando su cabeza temblorosa sobre mi regazo.

Me sentí… Poderosa.

Regulus tenia un sueño, un sueño que siempre vacilaba entre las comisuras de esa sonrisa tan anti natura y encantadora que pocas veces dejaba aflorar. Pero el sabia que ese sueño jamás iba a hacerse realidad y eso lejos de frustrarlo lo hacia inteligente. En nuestro mundo los sueños son aire perdido. Mientras el amor te humilla, el odio te protege.

Ahora mis días se han llenado de mas espacios ociosos, Draco ya inicio otro nuevo año en Hogwarts y temo tanto por el como temí por Regulus en su momento, aun mas.

Draco porta la marca… Y todo lo que podía hacer ya lo hice. Por lo menos con Regulus tenia el consuelo de que no era un cobarde, aun cuando todos los Black lo hubiesen pensado debido a su dimisión ante Lord Voldemort, la versión oficial contribuyo junto a su solitaria y caprichosa personalidad para dañar su reputación.

La educación que tanto Lucius como yo le hemos proporcionado a nuestro hijo lo ah vuelto un ser inmaduro y hasta mimado que temo no sea capaz de superar esta prueba. Draco no siente nada por la causa, y en vez de respeto siente temor… en algún momento traicionara.

Los Malfoy son una familia de cobardes.

Me presento ante el antiguo y noble mausoleo de los Black. Transpira una magia tan antigua; es como si la respiración profunda de un dragón rindiera los signos de vida que atraviesa el cuerpo de cada uno de los espíritus que reposan entre sus tumbas de onix. La construcción en si es tan soberbia que dejaría a cualquier mago común con la boca abierta.

Yo amaba a Regulus Black…

Estuve a punto de tener una crisis histérica de risas, pero no soy tan vulgar.

Yo no amaba a Regulus pero había algo en su mirada que me abstraía del mundo por completo, había algo en sus manos que me incendiaba, algo en sus labios que me lastimaba y algo en su forma de ser q me sometía. Daba la impresión de que era yo la que tenia el poder sobre el cuando era todo lo contrario.

El tuvo que haber hecho algo muy grave contra el Lord Voldemort, bastaba mirar el estado de su cuerpo; La expresión de profundo dolor que recorría con una suavidad morbosa sus facciones. Nunca olvidare esa noche, Bellatrix me llevo ante su cadáver y me hizo grabar en mi memoria la imagen de la traición ante el Dark Lord y luego me interrogo en lo referente al comportamiento y los secretos de Regulus.

Si se preguntaban si yo sabía que iba a cometer traición.

Si.

Lo sabía.

No sabia que iba a hacer, o que había hecho, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien.

No traicione su memoria, ni esa noche ni ninguna otra. Quizás porque se lo debía o porque solo yo lo conocía y no quería que nadie mas lo hiciera. Regulus siempre fue complaciente conmigo, por algo fuimos novios, apartando la amabilidad y la complacencia el me enseño cosas que jamás pensé conocer.

El hizo lo que debía hacer. Traiciono porque debía traicionar… O porque es nuestro legado… Porque el amor enceguece hasta a los mas astutos también.

Cuando Sirius se marcho de casa supe que el destino de Regulus ya no le pertenecía.

Y me equivoque, Regulus siempre fue dueño de su destino… Es algo que no puedo explicar, que nunca supe explicar; Ni siquiera la noche en que Bella me arrojo sobre su cadáver.

Deposito un ramo de jacintos azulesy orquídeas negras sobre su tumba mientras deslizo mis dedos de marfil sobre el relieve platinado del nombre que significo algo en mi vida. Me salpico pero no me ensucio.

_Alterius non sit qui suus esse potest…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Bueno primero que nada tengo que Disculparme por tanto retraso, pero eh estado muy agobiada en los últimos meses, mi abuelo enfermo, exceso de trabajo y estoy sin computadora y para repárala me compro una nueva, creo q tengo muchas obligaciones y por esta razon mis fics seguiran como siguen, avanzando a paso de tortura lo que me frustra un poco porque realmente disfruto y me desestreso escribiendo.

Lo que muestro aqui sobre Regulus es un version que me eh hecho de el despues de leer el 6to libro, enrealidad no se sabe mucho de el, y a pesar de lo que piensa Narcissa y lo que se muestra no quiere decir que el no haya heredado los prejuicio de los puros de sangre, entró a los mortífagos porque estaba de acuerdo con su filosofía general y luego hizo cosas que tal vez Rowling nos despeje dudas en el proximo libro, mientras solo haremos suposiciones, lo que quiero decir es q a pesar de la imagen q muestro a travez de Narcissa no quiere decir que no haya sido ademas un ser prejuicioso y si hizo lo q hizo no lo puedo decir en este fic... grin

Antes de saber el nombre de la madre se Sirius y Regulus en mis fics la llamaba Cygnus, pero Rowling usa ese nombre de forma masculina, y bueno el verdadero nombre es Walburga Black, un dato sin mucho interes me imagino pero queria aclararlo, cualquier cosa dense una vuelta por http/ Aunque me gusta mas Cygnus, porque Walburga es espantoso.

**Alterius non sit qui suus esse potes:** Que no sea de otro quien pueda ser dueño de si mismo, (Paracelso).

**Aspid:** Uff, me demore mucho, tu ya sabes una parte del problema, pero bueno, no me olvide del fic y definitivamente no pienso dejarlo sin continuación. A mi tambien me gusta mucho mas Voldemort ahora, y tambien me gusta Bellatrix, quizas me anime y haga algo de Andrómeda jaja, no se, es posible. Si alcanzaste a leer lo del nick, me arrepenti, creo q es mi costumbre ser un poco indecisa jeje. Y a pesar de q el fandom en español ha decaido demasiado aun mi musa sigue activa, espero que estes bien y saber algo de ti pronto, cuidate.

**Tarke Silver:** Primero q nada gracias por tu review, y como no se lo que estas pensando tendrás que preguntarme todas tus dudas, lamento la demora, quizas ya ni te acuerdes del fic, pero si continuas leyendo espero que se resuelvan algunas de tus dudas y no te preocupes q aun faltan Lucius y Severus, pregunta lo que quieras q yo te respondere, claro sin develar el futuro de los proximos caps, no seria justo jeje.


End file.
